


Smudges

by Eratoschild



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen, Treat, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: I had this idea that, though the books say Bran loses his memories of the events that transpire, maybe even the mundane details become rather fuzzy. When they end up in a common university class years later, Bran thinkshe knows Will but just isn’t sure...





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> I had this idea that, though the books say Bran loses his memories of the events that transpire, maybe even the mundane details become rather fuzzy. When they end up in a common university class years later, Bran thinkshe knows Will but just isn’t sure...

They met again, years later. Will was away at university, taking lunch and studying at a café near campus. One moment he was engrossed in a history text, the next moment a voice, almost accusing, was tearing him from his studies.

“I know you. I _know_ I know you. But where from?”

 _How rude_ Will thought as he raised his eyes from the page. He was about to say as much when he met the eyes – or rather the lenses – of the source. Dark glasses, set upon the palest skin, beneath a shock of the whitest hair he’d ever –

“Bran,” he breathed the single syllable almost in disbelief before jumping up, his book thudding to the floor. “It’s…you?”

“Of course it is. You…then you know me?” Bran said, backing up a step or two as if expecting Will to attack. “I do know you?”

“Of course I know you. Why wouldn’t I – “ he cut himself off, remembering.

“I’m sorry. You were in my literature class last term and I could never get the nerve to ask. But all term, I kept thinking I knew you. From a long time ago, but I don’t know why anymore.”

“You don’t rem – “ Will forgot himself again. Of course he didn’t. “Er, sorry. My aunt Jen. Your father was the shepherd on her farm. I spent some time there years ago when I was convalescing from illness.”

“Oh, yes – “ Bran’s voice took on a tone of realization. “That was when,” his face fell and he spoke one word, a name, another Will never forgot, “Cafal...”

“Yes.” What could he say to that after all this time? _I’m_ _sorry_ seemed so trite, even if he would still mean it.

Before he could dwell further, Bran spoke again. “Can I join you? This place is so damn crowded.”

Will gestured to the chair across from him, then bent to retrieve his book.

“So if you remember me, why didn’t you say anything then?” Bran almost demanded as he sat.

“Er, same reason. I only recalled for sure when I saw you closer,” Will offered weakly, hoping Bran wouldn’t question it – he probably would though, it wasn’t like he had an easy face to forget.

But if Bran didn’t believe, he let it pass. “Da insisted I go to university. I’m studying at the conservatory.”

“I should like to hear you play again sometime. I imagine you’re much better now than you were then.”

“I was good then,” Bran replied defensively.

“Yes but you must be loads better now. Isn’t it awfully hard to get into the conservatory?”

“I suppose.” Bran ducked his head but Will could see he was pleased that the accomplishment made some impression.

“I’m studying history.”

This seemed to spark something in Bran’s mind. “Oh yes, you did prattle on about…old times, was it? Old people or something.”

“Something like that,” Will agreed amicably.

A puzzled look came across his face. “There’s a lot I remember clearly. back then, but there are other things, it’s funny. It’s like someone smudged a spot on a window when I try to remember details.”

“Memory is a funny thing,” Will commented. He wished he could give Bran back his memories, if for no other reason than the selfish wanting to be able to speak freely as they once did, to speak to Bran as he’d once known him, as Bran once knew he himself.

Will could hope that the smudges might someday clear, but he knew they wouldn’t. Perhaps this was a new chance though, to move on anew, with no more smudges.


End file.
